Henry Hart (Kid Danger)/Relationships
This is a list of character relationships shared with Henry Hart (Kid Danger). Relationships Ray Manchester : See also: Henray Henry is Ray’s sidekick, as they have the alternate identities of Kid Danger and Captain Man, respectively. For Henry, this is a dream come true. The two often bicker and tease each other, even getting into arguments from time to time, but they usually get along well. In Secret Beef, it was mentioned that Ray thinks of Henry as the little brother or the nephew he never had. Ray cares about Henry: in Invisible Brad, Brad kept hurting Henry and made Ray very angry. In the the same episode, Ray said that Henry is an excellent sidekick. There are also examples of this in other episodes such as Henry the Man-Beast, as he was happy for Henry when he got a date. He even gave him the day off. In Too Much Game, he attended Henry's basketball game. He has been to Henry’s house multiple times and has helped him with life situations in and outside of school. Despite their goofy relationship, he clearly worries and shows concern for Henry, exhibited when Henry was unconscious in the episode Dream Busters. In a nutshell, their relationship is one with a father-son dynamic. Charlotte Page : See also: Chenry Charlotte is one of Henry's best friends, along with Jasper. Henry and Charlotte have been friends for a long time, and Henry has said that he considers her to be his best friend. In The Secret Gets Out, Charlotte figured out Henry's secret, which nearly cost him his job. Fortunately, she was able to redeem Henry to Captain Man by helping them catch the Phone Shark. The two are always shown to care about one another. In Dream Busters, Charlotte saved Henry from an almost permanent dream state. In The Bucket Trap, Henry and Charlotte pretended to go out as part of a ploy to test Jasper. In Jasper's Real Girlfriend, Henry saved Charlotte from Courtney Sham, Jasper’s jealous girlfriend. In One Henry, Three Girls, Henry seeked Charlotte’s advice and confided in her about his girl troubles. In The Time Jerker, Henry relived an awful day so Charlotte could get into L.I.M.P. Piper Hart : See also: Penry Piper is Henry's little sister. They are not the closest of siblings by any means, but they do have their moments. In Spoiler Alert, Henry told Piper that he heard a rumor that Captain Man was going to be at the Monoplex. He told Charlotte to take her there and at one point he even almost said that he loved her. In Tears of the Jolly Beetle, Piper revealed that she thinks Kid Danger (Henry) is hot, meaning that she unknowingly has a crush on her own brother. In JAM Session, Henry comforted Piper about her anger issues and suggested that she go to JAM class. Since Seasons 4-5, they rarely argue nowadays because they improved their sibling relationship. Henry has also told Piper that he loves her multiple times in the later seasons but it is usually in an ironic way. Henry is rather protective of Piper's safety and has had to save her from dangerous situations several times as seen in Balloons of Doom, The Rock Box Dump, Danger Things, and many others, although Piper is unaware that it is her brother repeatedly saving her. In Sister Twister, Piper discovers that Henry is Kid Danger and Henry stops Ray from erasing Piper's memory. Schwoz Schwartz : See also : Hoz Schwoz is one of Henry's good friends. Having instantly taken a liking to him since Jake Hart Jake is Henry's father. Kris Hart Kris is Henry's mother. Jasper Dunlop : See also: Jenry Jasper is one of Henry's best friends, along with Charlotte. Henry has revealed that Jasper is actually his oldest friend, as they have known one anther since they were five years old. Although Henry is sometimes irritated by Jasper’s obsession with buckets and his other weird antics, they are still great friends. In The Bucket Trap, Henry wanted to tell Jasper his secret, but when Jasper failed to keep a fake secret that the gang formulated as a test, he was unable to do so. Jasper ‘kissed’ Henry in Love Muffin when he gave Henry mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, causing him to temporarily fall in love with Jasper. Bianca : See also: Benry Bianca is a girl who Henry had a crush on after his old girlfriend, Chloe, left to go shoot a reality series called "Kids in the Woods." He told her that he liked her in Super Volcano when he thought the world was going to end and kissed her. In My Phony Valentine, Bianca was asked to go to Club Soda with Mitch before Henry asked her. He took an android to make her jealous. In the end, Henry asks her if she wants to go out with him for Valentine's Day next year, and she says yes. In Elevator Kiss, Henry and Bianca begin sharing a locker. When she gets laser eye surgery, the elevator gets stuck on the way down. Kid Danger comes to rescue her, and they share a kiss. However, Bianca didn't know Kid Danger was Henry, so he comes to the realization that she cheated on him. However, in the end, Henry comes up with a plan to see if she really likes Kid Danger or Henry. She tells Kid Danger she has a crush on someone else, and Henry forgives her. In One Henry, Three Girls: Part One, she asks Jed the janitor to delete her thumbprint from Henry's locker, as he was not committed to her and didn't want to be boyfriend and girlfriend. While at the Swellview Dedication of the First Public Bathroom, Henry notices her flirting with a boy named Blake. He then decides to try and get Bianca back by telling her that he likes her, but before Bianca gets there, Chloe comes back from the woods. When she gets there, he takes her onto the porch and they get back together. Henry escorts her to The Meat Ball. In Danger & Thunder, Henry is upset because Bianca left to be on the reality series Kids in the Woods, and it is implied that the two broke up because of this. Brad Belcher Henry and Brad are mortal enemies. When they first met in Invisible Brad, they got along well together, but when Brad wanted Henry's job as Ray's sidekick, they started to hate each other and fight over it. Brad attempted to get Henry to quit his job by turning his bed over to keep him from sleeping, pinching Mitch Bilsky's butt and blaming it on Henry, and hitting Henry's legs with a pipe. Eventually, Henry got fed up and created a plan with Charlotte and Ray to turn Brad visible so that he could fight him, but they couldn't go through with the plan due to Brad's "death" as Ray was leading him to the Man Cave. When Brad returns in Grave Danger, he traps Henry and Ray in a coffin and then buries them alive, proving his continued hatred of the both of them. Oliver Pook Henry often gets weirded out by Oliver's unintelligence and habits, But he still cares about him and considers him as a friend. Oliver is unaware that Henry is Kid Danger. Henry stands up for Oliver when Mitch Bilsky bullies him in Super Volcano but Oliver didn't even realize he was being bullied. He even goes with Oliver on his ice fishing trip on Mt. Swellview. They used to be close in Season 1 and Season 2. But in Season 3 and Season 4 they don't interact a-lot. Sidney Birnbaum Henry and Sidney are friends. But don't really interact a-lot Babe Carano Henry has especially made a relationship in Babe Carano of the Game Shakers. When he first walked into his living room, Babe immediately developed a crush on him and would eventually figure out his secret identity as Kid Danger. In the Game Shakers episode Babe Saves Danger, Henry even paid a visit to see her on Valentine's Day in New York City, much to her excitement. Both he and Babe were involved in an incident where the car they were driving was speeding out of control, and the only way to stop it was pull out the GPS and take out the red wire(s). Henry even thoughtfully gave her a flower as a gift. Phoebe Thunderman Henry showed a crush on Phoebe the moment he saw her. He managed to convince Ray to let Phoebe come on the mission with them instead of Charlotte in the crossover Danger and Thunder. Category:Lists Category:Pairings with Henry Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5